Frobisher University
by RavenclawAnubis
Summary: The Anubis students, both past and present all mysteriously receive scholarships to Frobisher University, one of England's most prestigious colleges. Everything seems fine as they reunite, but when a mystery begins to unfold and an old foe returns, Sibuna will need to reform for the better to save the world. Multi-ship. Cover credit: CISE picture on Google.


**Hello, Hello, Hello. This is a new story that I have written about the Anubis Kids in college! Will included many familiar faces, both old and new; many, MANY crushes, dates, and friendships; and a brand-new mystery! I am attempting to keep this a true-to-canon as possible, so if I write something not true, let me know so I can explain it, edit it, or delete it.**

**Without further adeu, chapter 1.**

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

A girl with wavy caramel hair pulled into a ponytail pulled her lime green suitcase across the crowded lawn, navigating toward the check-in table. After what seemed like hours of looking, she finally spotted it, a plain, foldable table covered in forms and papers, with a tired-looking woman sitting behind it.

"Excuse me?" the girl asked. "I'm here to check in?"

The woman bolted upward, as if she was taking a nap previously. "What? Oh, yes... another American exchange?"

"No, I have a scholarship..."

The woman brightened, rumbling through a stack of papers. "Oh! One of three Americans with a scholarship... what was your name again?"

"Nina Martin." the girl replied.

"Ah, the one with the Egyptian Mythology and World History scholarship. I believe only one other person got this type of scholarship, but he is British."

Nina nodded her head, as the woman handed her a white packet, with the words 'Dorm Assignments and Rules' printed on the front.

"Your dorm is... Suroh Hall, room 3B. The Girls dorms are on the third floor. Boys are below, and below that is living space."

She pulled out another packet, this one reading 'Student Schedule and Class Handbook.' "Your schedule is printed in here on the inside cover, and there are descriptions for all classes, clubs, and extra curriculars."

The woman pulled out a final packet, labeled simply 'Enrollment Forms.' "These are to be filled out tonight, and given to your professors tomorrow when classes begin."

Nina, overwhelmed, smiled slightly to the woman's kindness. "Thank you." The woman smiled back, and turned to the person behind Nina.

Nina knew this would be much like high school, her being one of the few Americans and all, but she felt confident for a new start. Her Gran had died just days before receiving her scholarship, and this scholarship had given her a place to go, to forget about her pain.

* * *

She arrived at her dorm, Suroh Hall, and let out a gasp of awe. It was a Victorian-style three-story building, which looked as if it was a re-purposed home. It was built from brick which had faded with age, but looked otherwise undamaged. Ivy crept out from under the porch overhang, and on a few corners of the roof. The overhang had gingerbread trim, and the porch below had a few chairs and a table that were the only relatively modern things in sight. Lights shone through the windows, so Nina figured she was not the first to arrive.

She stepped through the front door and the inside was the complete opposite of the outside. Although the house's frames and walls were in the style of the exterior, everything else was modern. The floors were a newly-waxed hardwood, and the walls were painted a light, yet cheery yellow. The overhead light of the foyer was a refurbished chandelier, and a table to the side was stacked with mail, magazines, umbrellas, and other miscellaneous items.

Nina smiled, clutching her locket. Eddie had returned it to her after graduation back in America, where she had reunited with Patricia, who Eddie had brought with him. She hadn't seen anyone else, besides Amber, who she had regained correspondence with after Amber's enrollment in Fashion School. She couldn't help but wonder how they had all turned out, and where they were. Amber and Eddie hadn't told her anything, and Patricia had just hinted that they were all going to university.

Nina looked toward the stairs. The woman at the table had said that the girls' dorms were on the third floor of the house; boys' were the second floor; the first floor had the kitchen, living room, and study room; the basement had guest rooms and an entertainment center; and the attic was storage. Knowing this, Nina started up the stairs, surprised that no one had greeted her yet.

* * *

Fabian Rutter stumbled into the foyer, cursing himself for not noticing the step below the door. Two months before, he had recieved a scholarship letter to Frobisher University, and had swiftly accepted the offer. Upon arriving, he had a strange sense of deja-vu, probably from Suroh Hall's great similarity to Anubis House.

_Okay, now should I shout, "I'm here!" or maybe "Hello?" No, it's my dorm, I have a right to wander wherever I need be..._

Fabian picked up his bags off the ground, glad there was no more creepy caretaker with a stuffed raven to worry about. He started into the living room, which was decorated in assorted shades of a dark red, with pictures of British farmland hung on the walls. Wide windows with tan curtains lit the room, with assistance from an overhead ceiling fan light. On a glass table near the back, there was a flatscreen television and a DVD player. In the room's center was a coffee table and a seating set, which included a long sofa, loveseat, and armchair, which were all colored a deep red. On the sofa, he spotted a brunnette girl reading through the new student packets.

"Er... Hello?" Fabian stuttered nervously.

"Fabes?"

* * *

Amber Millington stepped out of her father's limousine, pulling large sunglasses over her eyes to shield them from the bright afternoon sun.

"Thanks, Daddy!" she called into the limo. A silhouette of her father's hand waved at her, before the limo drove off.

Her bags (Besides her purse of course) had been sent to the university, which her father had insisted she attend. It was one of the finest colleges in the country, the world even, and she had recieved a scholarship. HEr limo had dropped her off right at her dormitory, so she stepped inside and started up the stairs. She hear muffled voices from the living room, so Amber made a mental note to say hi after unpacking.

After reaching the third floor, blistering her ankles in the process, Amber spotted her massive pile of luggage in front of room 3B. The door was already open so Amber decided to march right in.

"Hello? Anyone here?"

"Amber!" a familiar American accent called.

* * *

**Who was the brunette girl on the couch? Will Nina notice her other classmates? Who is the mysterious American girl in Amber's dorm? Is it Nina?**

**All of the questions will be answered, as well as the introduction of other characters in the next chapter! See you then!**

_**RavenclawAnubis**_


End file.
